ninjahattorifandomcom-20200214-history
Shishimaru
Shishimaru is the ninja dog of Ninja Hattori. Physical appearance Shishimaru is a medium-sized, if not slightly plump yellow dog with brown jowls and chocolate brown ears. Personality Shishimaru loves to eat. His favourite food are fish sausage (chocolate rolls in the Indian dub). He is lazy and always tries to get out of training and he always masters techniques used in eating. He has a rivalry with Kagechiyo as Hattori has a rivalry with Kemuzou Kemumaki. He also dislikes Togejirou as he is at the centre of attention and has supernatural powers. He gets on well with Hattori, Shinzo, Kenichi and Yumeko. Despite his sloppiness, he is a dedicated disciple and is rarely seen without his master - or, if you prefer, his master is rarely seen without him. Shishimaru also has the ability of turning into a fireball when he gets angry - becoming a formidable foe when he does! Relationships Kanzo and Shinzo Hattori Owned by the dynamic duo, Shishimaru is very loyal to Hattori and Shinzo, but there are the times when he is too lazy to pay attention to any of them. Still, they face problems together and help others endlessly. Shishimaru and Shinzo are both inseparable, often working and playing together, but there are Kenichi, Yumeko and the Mitsubas Shishimaru's lazy personality annoys the hardworking Mitsuba clan. He irks them by stealing nosh from the fridge, and spends half of his time fast asleep instead of helping out. Still, they feel that life would never be the same without this particular canine. Yumeko is friendly with Shishimaru, and once relied on him to give her the weather forecast. Kemumaki and Kagechiyo As an Ega ninja, Shishimaru detests Kemumaki and Kagechiyo for their evil plans. He is often one of Hattori's combatants in the many battles between Hattori and Kemumaki, and he and Kagechiyo fight like cats and dogs, because they are ''cats and dogs (or if you prefer, Shishimaru is the dog and Kagechiyo is the cat). Tsubame Despite being from the same clan as Tsubame, Shishimaru is annoyed by this very stroppy vixen. She once kept him from eating many times, once because she was saving everything in the fridge for Hattori, and again because she thought that the meal she was cooking would get spoilt as he, along with the other Mitsubas, wanted to get a bite to eat. History ''Main Article: Shishimaru Arrives Quotes *"Rubbadi-rubbadi-rubbadi!" (catchphrase) *"Kabbadi-kabbadi-kabbadi!" (formerly used Hindi version of "Rubbadi-rubbadi-rubbadi!") Weapons Bones: Shishimaru is known to use bones, either in battle, anger, or self-defence. Skills * Eating: '''Shishimaru has the largest appetite in the history of Ninja Hattori-kun. * '''Duelling: '''Shishimaru is also a good duellist, using bones as his weapons. When provoked, he can also turn into a fireball. Etymology '''Shishimaru (獅子丸) means '''Round Lion '''in Japanese. Gallery 189.mkv snapshot 04.53 -2017.06.03 09.28.34-.png 16.mp4 snapshot 11.20 -2017.04.15 23.59.20-.jpg 38.mp4 snapshot 11.50 -2017.04.22 08.30.05-.jpg Shinchan shishimaru.jpg C img06.jpg Portrayal Shishimaru was voiced by Kenichi Ogata. Category:Ninjas Category:Characters Category:Dogs